1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an axial securing device for a cylindrical component received in the open end of a hollow cylindrical body, each part having a groove which aligns with the groove of the other part to capture a locking ring between the grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 6,044,939 discloses an adjustable valve, the receptacle of which is locked axially in place in a socket piece, designed as a hollow cylindrical body, by a locking ring. The receptacle has a circumferential groove, which accepts the entire locking ring as the receptacle is pushed into the socket piece. Once the receptacle has reached its intended final position, this groove lines up with another groove in the socket piece. The locking ring can then expand radially and thus assumes a diameter which overlaps the grooves in the socket piece and in the receptacle. Thus the receptacle is secured axially inside the socket piece.
The problem is that it is difficult to tell from the outside whether the locking ring has in fact assumed its intended final position. If this assembly step is performed by hand, it is possible to check the results and to repeat the step if necessary. Within the scope of industrial fabrication, it is possible to check the results of the step, but it is impossible to repeat the assembly procedure.
The object of the present invention is to improve the axial securing device using a locking ring so that the locking ring can be installed reliably.
In accordance with the invention, the cylindrical component works together with the hollow cylindrical body to form a ring-shaped space for the locking ring. This space starts from one of the two grooves and extends toward the open end of the hollow cylindrical body, thus providing access for a tool to move the locking ring into its intended final position.
The advantage of this measure is that a locking ring, which could not be inspected or accessed in any way after it had assumed its final position, can now be installed reliably. If the locking ring cannot assume its intended final position immediately as a result of an unfavorable combination of tolerances of the parts to be connected, this condition can be remedied by means of a simple tool.
To obtain the best possible access to the locking ring, the ring-shaped space is designed to extend all the way around. The ring-shaped space can also be designed in the form of a pocket extending over a certain length of arc.
Thus the tool is formed by an element in the form of a ring or at least a part of a ring. This tool is simply pressed into the ring-shaped space to push the locking ring into its intended final position.
So that the tool can exert an effective installing force on the locking ring, the ring-shaped element is elastic, and, when it is not being used, it has a nominal diameter larger than that of the ring-shaped space.
To form the ring-shaped space, one of the axially secured components has a diameter change section, beginning from the groove, the diameter changing in the direction toward the base of the groove, so that an end part of the tool can be guided between the base of the groove and the locking ring.
To improve the retaining effect of the locking ring, the part of the tool which rests radially against the locking ring has a shoulder at the end facing the open end of the hollow cylindrical body, this shoulder representing a contact surface for the locking ring. The locking ring thus cannot be pulled into the ring-shaped space under load.
To facilitate the installing movement of the tool onto the locking ring, the diameter change section has a conical surface, which comes to rest against a lateral surface of the tool.
For the purpose of minimizing the contact pressure, at least a certain section of the tool also has a conical lateral surface, which conforms to the conical surface of the diameter change section.
In a further advantageous design, the tool has a circumferential collar, which comes to rest against an axial, ring-shaped end surface on the hollow cylindrical body after the tool has been inserted to the maximum extent. This prevents the tool from being pushed into the ring-shaped space beyond a reasonable distance.
The tool also has at least one radially oriented rib, which is supported axially against a contact surface on the cylindrical component or on the hollow cylindrical body. This rib serves as a guide, which signals that the tool has been pushed far enough into the ring-shaped space to guarantee that the locking ring has reliably assumed its final position.
The tool can also be considered a xe2x80x9clostxe2x80x9d part, which remains in the ring-shaped space after assembly. The advantage of this measure is that the tool cannot be removed by tinkerers from the ring-shaped space without damage and thus serves as a safety device to protect against unwanted manipulation of the axial securing device.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.